civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Trade-Federation(New)
''Edit: Trade Federation has been willingly disbanded either temporarily or permanently due to a large number of inactive towns and citizens.'' Summary Trade-Federation is a nation currently dedicated towards trade and growth. This nation is headed by the player/staff member, ZeR0Legend, who resides inside his modest home inside the capital of Palmyra (name subject to change based on if he is bored with the name). Palmyra has twenty one residents living inside it although most are inactive and may be subject to purge if Zero ever decides to do so. History This is not the first Trade-Federation there has ever been. Long before this one there was the first ever Trade-Federation which was formed way back at the beginning of the server. For a mostly detailed account of that Trade-Federation please click the following hyperlink: Trade-Federation. As for any other Trade-Federations before this one but after the original a brief account shall be described in the following text. Trade-Federation has been attempted to be revived in various attempts by ZeR0Legend. Most of these attempts were done during the age of Gallia and thus ended up getting attacked by Gallia and resulted in the capital being moved to a different location. Never before has Trade-Federation been disbanded due to war but rather just due to Zero either giving up temporarily or just getting bored and wanting to be a regular mayor again for a bit. It is hoped by Zero that he will be able to revive this Trade-Federation into one almost equal if not entirely equal to the Trade-Federation of old in power, prosperity, and population. Current Holdings The nation of Trade-Federation, like any other nation happens to possess one or more towns within its protection. These towns are listed below: Palmyra (Capital): 21 Residents, Mayor: ZeR0Legend Castle David: 4 Residents, Mayor: DavidLStewart DaggerFall: 3 Residents, Mayor: codyjdog123 Allies ' Trade-Federation also like any other nation has its share of allies.Its current allies are listed below: 'Vekta Covanant_Empire NinjaNation Florence-Byzantium United_Nations Northern_Army Pandemia Franco-Belgium Imperial Trade Co. Enemies Trade-Federation at the time currently has no enemies and is not participating in any major or minor wars and/or conflicts. Government Type While the type of government inside Trade-Federation is subject to change based off of Zero’s whims at the time for his title and everyone else’s in the nation the currently used one is a Federal Republic (which just so happens to never have the leader changed because Zero doesn’t trust anyone else to run Trade-Federation) with Zero being the Chancellor and the other town mayors and certain citizens taking up various positions in the government(not that they will get to use it tbh I just like the title –Zero) Building Theme The theme of buildings inside towns is dependent upon the mayor of said town inside Trade-Federation, Palmyra doesn’t have a set theme but it does require that all buildings be built to at least look nice and not like a huge pile of flaming dog shit (unless you can make that dog shit look good) Past Conflicts Previous Trade-Federations have been in conflict with other nations and below will be listed a few examples. The Raid of Edessa While not the proudest moment in Trade-Federation’s history, it is the most successful of the nation’s military operations. The objective of this raid was to not only raid the city of any valuables and steal anything that isn’t nailed down and use a hammer to get the stuff that is nailed down but also to force the developing town to relocate before it can become an issue to the growing settlement of Palmyra. The raid was carried out by ZeR0Legend and his second in command MOPMOB and was considered easy beyond belief until the nation of Gallia and Galaxly intervened and caused the raid to stop. The town was still forced to move however and that marked the end of that conflict. The Gallian War Trade-Federation and Gallia were at conflict many times before Gallia’s fall. The main conflict however was The Gallian War which I believe there is a page for and im also too lazy to type out this shit here so I’ll let Gala do it for me later :/ . Current Objectives of the Nation * Recruit more towns into the nation * Build up money, population, and gear * Build adequate defenses in each town * Not dying Category:Nations